Love Me, Love Me Not
by Marinna Whitlock
Summary: What if Jasper and Alice lose their love for one another and get a divorce? Jasper moves to Forks with the Cullens and gets a divorce from Alice after she tells him of her love for Edward. Enter a plain human that moves from Texas after her father dies in Afganistan. Will the two fall in love with their love to Texas and the country, or will Jasper not move on from Alice?
1. Love at First Sight

**_Jasper's POV:_**

Alice is all over Edward now that the two of them are together now. Bella has moved on from Edward and is raising her son with Jacob on the reservation. I am revolted to see the woman I have loved for one hundred years just drop me like a hot potato for the guy I called my brother. The weather outside is perfect right now for me to take a long walk before the bell for the end of lunch happens. As I walk past the front office, I catch the smell of the Texas Blue Bonnet and it stops me in tracks. I looked into the office to see a teenage girl standing at the front desk with her mother and she is sad. She has curly blonde hair with the tips of her hair dyed black to give her a slight Gothic edge.

"Here is your daughter's schedule for the rest of the year and here is the map of the school. We are currently having lunch right now, so she can walk around the building to get a feel for it," the secretary said to the girl and her mother. I quickly acted like I was trying to open a locker when the girl turned around and walked out of the office.

"Baby, please talk to me about all of this," the girl's mother begged.

"You moved me after dad died in the bombing in Kabul in the middle of the school year and expect me to talk to you like this is just another move for dad? We have to live with your old friend from high school until we can afford a house. Just leave me alone and go find a job," the girl said as she turned and walked down the hallway.

"Evelyn, come back," the girl's mother said. I walked after the girl to see she was heading outside to stand in the snow. Her hair falls down her back in a braid and she is wearing a Jack Skellington hat. Her backpack is a simple one with pins from different places in the world and the country. Evelyn turned and jumped when she saw me standing not too far from her.

"Are you stalking me on my first day here?" Evelyn asked. I smiled as I took a few steps closer to her.

"No, I overheard the argument you had with your mother and thought you would like someone to talk to and show you around the school. I am Jasper Whitlock Hale by the way," I said with a smile and my Texas twang rolling out of my mouth without me thinking.

"I am Evelyn Williams," Evelyn said as she pulled out a bottle of water and a pill bottle. She pulled out a pill and swallowed it with a quick swig of water. "You sound like you are from Texas from the accent I heard a minute ago. What part are you from?"

"Houston is where my parents adopted me from," I said. Evelyn nodded and faced me to show me a little scary thing. Her face had a large scar running down the left side of her face.

"I see you staring at it and you can stare as long as you want," Evelyn said. I shook my head as I put my hands behind my back and smiled at her. "This is what keeps me from making many friends ever since my house burned down."

"You look sexy with that scar on your face, if I do say so," I chuckled. Evelyn blushed and looked down at the snow. I smelled Bella coming over with Jacob and I turned to see she had her son with her.

"Hello Jasper, I see you met my friend," Bella said as she walked over to us. Jacob kept a close eye on me as I nodded a greeting to the two of them. Evelyn walked over to Jacob and punched his playfully as if they had been friends for a long time.

"How are you doing, Bella?" I asked. Bella adjusted her son on her hip and let a small sigh.

"I would be better if this little man would stop being mean in daycare and not bite people because they take his stuffed wolf," Bella said as she looked at her son. I smiled and looked at Evelyn to see that her emotion had changed just from our five minute conversation.

"We have to get back to Charlie's to let Jason take a nap," Jacob said. Evelyn followed Jacob and Bella back Bella's new Chevy truck in the student parking lot. I waited until I could no longer see the truck before I went inside to finish the rest of the school day.

* * *

Esme smiled at me as I pulled out some cranberry juice from the fridge and went to my art room. It was a little odd to feel her feeling proud of me for no reason at all. Carlisle was at the hospital until later tonight and I was perfectly fine with that. Emmet chased Rosalie down the stairs to his weight room with soft laughter trailing them as ran as fast as humans. I heard Alice and Edward talking about something really important to them. The moment I closed the door to my art room, I let out a long sigh of relief and went to my unused canvas. All the other paintings in the room were of the forest outside from my balcony window. I picked up my paintbrush and started to paint the pair of eyes that have somehow mesmerized me and made me feel like I am floating on air. Someone knocked on the door just as I finished the second eye and I turned to see Esme standing at the door.

"You are painting something new today," Esme said. I smiled at Esme, I have seen her as my mother ever since I joined the Cullens. She walked over to me and she looked over my painting of the eyes. "These eyes must belong to a human girl to have such beautiful hazel eyes."

"These eyes have made me feel like a completely different person, mom," I said. Esme put her arm around me and she gave me a quick squeeze.

"I want to see the end product once you are finished," Esme said as she walked out of the room. I waited until she closed the door to finish painting the gorgeous face to go with these gorgeous eyes.


	2. Adjusting to a New Place Once More

**_Evelyn's POV:_**

I remember the day that my mom told me about the accident with dad's unit and how he had died in the accident. It was the day before I was supposed to leave with my friends to do our annual Memorial Day weekend camping trip. She had been crying a few hours before I got home from school. But that is in the past, even though it was only a few months ago. Bella opened the door to Charlie Swan's place and let me go in first. I went to get some food from the fridge and go to hide out in my makeshift of a room in the living room. Jacob followed me into my room and he sat on the sofa next to my bed. I pulled out my notebook to jot some ideas for my next chapter on my blog.

"Evelyn, you seemed to be a little distracted right now," Jacob said. I looked at him for a moment and went back to writing down my ideas. "How did you meet Jasper and start talking like you guys were friends?"

"He heard me arguing with mom in the hallway and thought I could use a person to talk to and be friends with. I think I will not be here long enough to be making anymore friends in the first place," I said. Bella entered the my room and joined me on the bed. She pointed to the small drawings in the corner of my notebook page.

"Still practicing your powers of the natural elements?" Bella teased. As a child, I had this thing with being able to control the elements around me. My dad said it was his tribal background in me and my mom said it was her witch ancestry in me. I smiled as Bella ran her finger down my scar and she made a small swoosh noise. "I sensed that you had a little thing for Jasper when we came and interrupted your conversation with him."

"Shut up, he is a weird guy to just stand near me and stare before he even said a word to. I do not think I will see him tomorrow o my first day at school," I said.

"I still think that you should go to school on the reservation with me," Jacob muttered. "You are a Quilette after all and it makes sense for you to go to school on the reservation."

"You are just saying that because Uncle Billy suggested it," I giggled. Jacob shrugged his shoulders just moment before someone rang the doorbell. I ran to get it only to be attacked by Embry, my half-brother. I giggled as Embry carried me over his shoulder to the living room and he tossed me onto my bed. He plopped next me once Bella got off the bed to sit next to Jacob.

"How is my darling baby sister?" Embry asked as he poked my nose. I learned of Embry's existence when I was ten and we moved back to Forks for a few months while my dad worked in Washington. I was not surprised to hear that he had undergone the change and I had not.

"She has a crush on a Cullen," Bella said. Embry sat up and became serious within a split second. I looked at my big brother and saw the anger in his eyes.

"You know that you are forbidden from having a fling with a leech like a Cullen! Why would you even think about it? Which one of them is it?" Embry growled as his chest puffed out with each question.

"Jasper Cullen, he seems pretty nice and he is only a little cute. I promise that I do not have a large major thing for him," I said as I got up and went to get something to drink. I heard Jacob and Embry talking about whether or not to let me have free range of dating any guy I wanted while I was here. The doorbell went of again and I heard the sound of growling the moment I went into the hall to answer the door. I opened it to see that Jasper was standing at the door and adjusting his jacket.

"Oh, I did not see you there," Jasper said. I crossed my arms over my chest as I tried my best to look unamused.

"What can I help you with? How did you find me anyways?" I asked.

"You mentioned something about staying your mother's friend's house and you seemed to know Bella quite well. So took a stab at it to see if you were here and here you are," Jasper rambled. I softly snorted and coughed to cover my small slip.

"What is it I can help you with?" I asked. Jasper cleared his throat and rubbed his hands together to calm his nervous hands.

"Would you care to join me at the local skating rink for an hour of fun and we go get a bite to eat at the local restaurant here?" Jasper asked. A white Jeep honked it's horn and I saw a buff teenage boy smiling out of the window.

"Come on Jasper," the boy said. I smiled as I looked back at Jasper.

"My brother wants to take my sister shopping while we are skating. So, would you like to go with me?" Jasper said.

"Sure, let me grab my bag and we can go on out," I said. I ran to get my bag, but Embry took it from me before I got it off my bed. "Embry, give it to me before I set your hair on fire."

"Do not go out with him, Evelyn," Embry growled.

"Stay out of my life and do not dictate who I can and cannot date! You are not dad!" I exclaimed. The moment I said the last sentence, the two of cringed and I grabbed my bag quickly. Embry shouted out my name as I closed the front door.

* * *

Jasper brought me a hot chocolate from the little food area in the skating rink. I took the cup and smiled to feel the warmth on my fingers. Jasper sipped his hot chocolate slowly and he watched me relish in the sweet, chocolatey goodness.

"I sensed some tension between you and one of the wolves," Jasper said. I looked up at him to see that he looked concerned about me and my quick dispute with Embry.

"We are half-siblings from our dad and he died a few months ago from a bombing in Afghanistan. Embry did not him very well, since our dad was a soldier in the Army and was always moving my mom and I to different places. Losing dad was pretty hard on us, mostly Embry because he barely knew dad," I said. Jasper leaned against the railing to the skating rink and looked at me.

"Being in the military is not easy and to go to war is not the easiest either," Jasper said. I smiled and looked into my cup for a moment.

"Is what my brother and his pack say about you and your family true? Are you the mythical creatures that drink blood from humans or animals?" I asked quietly.

"It is true, but I want to leave this family now that I have divorced my wife and she has gotten together with my brother, as humans call us. I am single and being around my ex is not the best way for me to move on right now," Jasper said. "That sounded a little stupid just now."

"No, that made me smile even more to hear a guy be honest about something," I giggled. Jasper chuckled when he saw me hide my laugh behind my hand.

"Now tell me about your scar on your face. You do not have to tell me if you do not want to," Jasper said. I shook my head and took a deep breath before I started my story.

"From a young age, I have been able to control the natural elements around me for some odd reason. When I was five, I was playing with a candle flame and was trying to make it bigger and bigger to make a firewall. The flame got too big and it caught on to the large wooden frame that was holding up the house. I was trapped in the attic while the rest of house soon caught on fire. While I was frantically looking for a way out, a large piece of the ceiling fell in front of me and I tripped over it. I hit my head on the side and a piece of it made a scar as I went over it and hit my head on the floor. The firemen were able to locate me and get me out safely before the whole building collapsed on me. My mom made me stay out of school for about three months and I was bullied for the way I looked the day I got back to school. So, there is my horror story," I said. Jasper turned my face to look at my scar and he gently traced his index finger from my jaw to where the scar stopped, near the corner of my left eye.

"It is not ugly, the story is not a horror story, and I think you look sexy with it. Nothing like this should keep you from being yourself," Jasper said as he leaned in closer to me. I looked at his lips as they got closer to mine and I looked into his deep amber eyes. I moved forward and our lips met with a shock of lightning running through us and making us get closer and go deeper. This is what a first kiss should be like for every girl, because this was my first kiss ever.


	3. First True Love

_**Jasper's POV:**_

I got out of the car and walked Evelyn up the stairs to the front door of Chief Swan's house. Evelyn was still blushing from the kiss we shared at the skating rink. When we pulled apart breathless, she informed me that it was her first kiss. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned to face Evelyn's beat red face. She peeked up at me through her lashes and I felt nervous as we stood there for a few minutes.

"I had a lot of fun today," Evelyn said. I ran my hand through my hair and took a moment to pick the words to say right now. Jason ran around the house and called out to Evelyn. She turned to pick the toddler up and kissed his chubby cheek.

"I guess I will see you at school tomorrow then. We could meet in the parking lot and I can show you to your first class," I said. A blue Volkswagen Jetta pulled into the driveway and Evelyn's mother got out of the car.

"That is the car I will be driving tomorrow when you are waiting for me," Evelyn said as her mother walked over. I could see where Evelyn got her gorgeous hazel eyes and her blonde hair.

"Has Charlie called about when he would be home?" Evelyn's mother asked. Evelyn shook her head, handed Jason to her mother, and waited until the front door was closed before talking to me again.

"My mom is a little out of it since dad is gone. She will be okay once she adjusts to our new life as real civilians," Evelyn said. "I will see you in the school parking lot for sure tomorrow, right?"

"I shall be there before the bell rings," I said. Evelyn smiled and went up the stairs quickly. I turned to walk to Emmet's Jeep and kicked myself for not kissing her goodbye. Emmet and Rosalie smiled at me as I got into the Jeep. "Can we go home now please?"

"Jazz, you are falling hard for this human," Emmet said. I ignored him as I imagined Evelyn's hazel eyes glittering as she laughed and her warm, soft lips when we kissed. That was the first time that I have ever experienced that spark when I kissed a girl. Could she be the one I was meant to be with after all? Was Evelyn the woman I was destined to be with the rest of eternity? Rosalie went on to talk about what she bought at the store and how she could not wait to wear any of them. Emmet drilled me on how I should not fall too hard or I will break her heart when we move. We arrived back at the house to see that Carlisle is home from work. I quickly got out to get away from Emmet and Rosalie and talk to Carlisle and Esme. I find the two of them in Carlisle's study talking about where we are to move to next. They gave a confused look when I entered the room and closed the door behind me.

"I do not want to go with you when we move to our new location," I said. Carlisle stood up and put his arms over his chest to hear my explanation of not going. Esme gave me a concerned look when I looked between her and Carlisle.

"What is it that is making you remain here when we leave?" Carlisle asked.

"Something that is important for me not to leave and take with me when I leave," I said.

"It is the girl you fell in love with," Esme said. Carlisle turned to look at her in astonishment. I nodded my head when Carlisle looked back at me and I waited for his anger.

"We already had one of our family fall for a human and break her heart. I will not let anyone else to do the same," Carlisle said. I stiffened at the thought of Carlisle keeping me from being with Evelyn.

"Carlisle, please listen to me! She is not just a regular human because she is my true mate and I cannot live without her! Evelyn has this gift that makes her special and she is such a beautiful woman," I said.

"Jasper, I understand that you are feeling odd with living in the house after your divorce with Alice. But falling for a human is not going to heal you after all the pain you saw Edward go through when he was with Bella. Please do not let this continue or you are going to hurt yourself even more than Edward did," Carlisle said. I looked at Carlisle and left the room without saying another word. Alice stopped me as I went to my art room.

"She is meant to be with you and she is in danger of the Volturi if they catch wind of her powers now as a human," Alice said. My mind jumped to a conclusion to Evelyn being turned into one of us and forced to join the Volturi guard.

"She will not be forced to join them if you claim her as yours and keep her within your reach," Edward said. I walked away from them, grabbed my jacket, and ran out the door back to Chief Swan's house.

I heard Evelyn's deep breathing as she slept in the living room and Bella getting Jason to go back to sleep. Evelyn slept in Dr. Pepper pajama pants and an Irish rugby shirt to bed. Her hair was released from her braid and it formed a flowing river across her pillow as she slept peacefully. I stood in the shadow of the room to watch Evelyn sleep and marveled as her body looked so gorgeous wrapped in a Lion King blanket with Halloween socks on her feet. I stepped closer to hear what she was muttering about in her sleep.

"Jasper, please do not leave me here," Evelyn muttered. I got on my knees, smiled and kissed her forehead gently.

"I would never leave you," I whispered softly. Evelyn smiled as if she heard me whisper to her and she let out a small sigh of relief. I sat and watched for a little longer before Bella came downstairs to check up on her. I hid in the shadows as Bella walked into the room and fixed Evelyn's blanket on her. Bella smiled as she walked out the room while muttering something under her breath.

"I think Jasper will protect Evelyn better than anyone else in this world," Bella muttered. I could not help but smile more at the approval that Bella had unknowingly gave me to be with Evelyn. My frozen heart began to thaw a little at the thought of being with Evelyn for as long as we both want.


	4. So it Begins

_**Evelyn's POV:**_

I pulled into the school parking lot after Bella used my car to take Jason to Billy's house. Bella grabbed her bag and rushed into the school building when we saw Jasper walk form the Cullens. I smiled as I locked my car and leisurely walked over to the sexy man. Jasper pulled me into a full-on hug and stepped back to kiss my forehead.

"You move really fast in a relationship," I giggled. "We went on one date and it was only yesterday. But, I feel like we already know each other so much about each other."

"That is because we were able to tell our history and we accepted the truth. Also, you knew the truth about me before we met," Jasper said. We stood in parking lot with our foreheads together and our fingers intertwined.

"I can read your thoughts based on how you make the air around us change," I muttered.

"Your mind affects your emotions," Jasper said. Someone tapped on Jasper and I looked to see the couple from yesterday and another couple.

"Are you going to introduce us?" a perky brunette asked. Jasper turned to face them with a big smile.

"Alice, you know her already. Evelyn, meet my siblings. You know Emmet and Rosalie from yesterday and you already know Edward," Jasper said.

"Yes, the leech that got my soon to be stepsister knocked up and abandoned her," I said. "By the way, your son looks just like you from his eyes to his smile."

"Evelyn," Jasper said.

"Well, you seem to be just perfect for someone who hid a full pregnancy and dumped the baby on the father," Edward said.

"Whose mind are you reading? I have never been pregnant," I snapped.

"Oh, that was actually your brother's story. But your dad dumped his son on your mother and his mother," Edward said. I quickly jumped at him, but Jasper pulled me away.

"Never talk about my brother like that again!" I shouted. Jasper took my to my class schedule to see what classes we had together. I kept my right hand in his left as we went to my first class. I sat in a desk next to Jasper and put my head on the desk.

"We have all the same classes except this AP Psychology class you have and I believe this AP Literature. Why are you taking those courses during our senior year?" Jasper asked.

"At my old school I was required to take advanced courses and I was able to pass regular English and regular Psychology," I said. Jasper pulled me up and he took my hands in his.

"Did Edward piss you off that bad?" Jasper asked. I nodded my head and looked at the floor.

"When Embry and I first met, he told me that he did not hate me for growing with dad and him being the father he always wanted to me more than he wanted Embry. I admired him for saying that and not holding any of that against me and protect me like a big brother should," I said. Jasper released one of the my hands and lifted my chin.

"Evelyn, always know that I love you and will not leave you because of what my family or other people say," Jasper said. I leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips just moments before the teacher entered the room.

* * *

I laughed as Jasper took my backpack from me as we walked up the steps to Charlie's house. Jasper and I are about to celebrate our four month anniversary next week. When we got inside, Mom was sitting at the kitchen table with a letter in her hands and Charlie standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders. I stopped laughing and smiling when I see the two of them. Jasper holds my hand as we look at mom and Charlie.

"Mom, what is it?" I asked. Mom wiped her eyes and smiled at me.

"Charlie and I were going over wedding plans when we received a letter in the mail. It is letter from your father, Evelyn," mom said.

"Dad died almost one year ago," I said. Mom looked up at me and started to cry once more.

"He is alive and is flying back as we speak. Your father should be here within a few days," mother sobbed. I remained frozen as Jasper stared at me before I fell to my knees in shock. Charlie and mom ran over to me as I fell into Jasper's arms.

"Evelyn," Jasper muttered as I stared at the ceiling above us. I saw dad the day he left to the war and his big smile to go with his promise to return home in twelve months. Mom and Charlie shouted out my name and became silent as I zoned out. Only one voice was heard to me, Jasper's face came into my view and I heard him say my name. I reached up to him with one of my hands and Jasper grabbed it, as if to pull me out of this haze.  
Jasper carried me out of the house and sat me on the front porch to get away from mom and Charlie. I held onto Jasper for support while I cried about my dad once more.

"How can he be alive?" I sobbed. Jasper held me in his arms as he cooed soothing words to me.

"Evelyn, my sweet little girl," someone said. I looked up to see someone that used to haunt my dreams. He stood with a green duffel bag in hands and his bright green eyes shining brightly as he looked at me.

"Daddy?" I asked.


	5. The Dead Always Find a Way Back

_**Evelyn's POV:**_

The dark skinned man smiled and held out their arms to me. I screamed and Jasper pulled me closer to him. Charlie and mom ran out of the house.

"Richard, you are early," mom said. I held my hands on my face and hid in Jasper's arms. Dad put his duffel bag down and he looked at mom and Charlie standing close together.

"Hello, Charlie," dad said. "You have not changed over the years. Have you seen Billy lately?"

"I saw him last week on the reservation," Charlie said. I peeked at dad and saw him looking at me with sad eyes. "She spent a year thinking you were dead and she made a life here. This is a huge surprise to her since we just told her about you a few minutes ago."

"I am sorry, my little girl," dad said as he took a step forward. I screamed and curled up into a smaller ball.

"Jasper, go get Evelyn's things and take her to your place for the rest of the week," Charlie said. Jasper helped me stand and he let me stand behind Charlie and mom while he gathered all of my things.

"Martha, you moved into fairly quickly," dad said. I held onto mom as she stiffened at the comment of her and Charlie. Jasper came out with my bags and he went to my car to put them in the trunk. "You cannot take my daughter away when I just saw her!"

"Richard, she needs time to let everything settle," mom said.

"Shut up, Martha!" dad shouted at mom. I pulled mom behind me and glared at dad.

"You have no right to yell at mom like that! She is only what she feels right for me," I shouted. Dad growled as he stomped over to us. Jasper tackled him and started to grapple dad. Charlie ran to separate the two and I pushed Jasper to the car. I saw that dad's eyes were not actually green, but the same color as Jasper's eyes.

"Jasper, take her to your house and tell your parents that I am sorry for pushing her on them for a few days," mom said as she pushed us into the car. Jasper turned the car on and quickly pulled out of the driveway. I watched dad stop fighting as he saw me drive off with a man he did not know. We arrived Jasper's family's house to see Alice standing at the front door with Edward. I remained in the car as Jasper tossed my bags to Edward to take upstairs. Alice opened my door and helped me out of the car with a small smile on her face.

"Take her to my room please," Jasper said. He kissed my forehead before he disappeared into the kitchen to talk to someone. Alice lead me up the stairs, but I tripped and fell halfway up. I remained on the stairs for a few minutes and kept seeing dad's eyes. Alice tried to coax me to my feet, but I remained on the stairs. My body refused to move as I tried to calculate how dad could be alive, a vampire to be exact, after a year of being pronounced dead.

"Alice, let me take her upstairs," Jasper said.

"Jasper, why is she in this kind of condition?" a new voice asked. I looked to see that it was the famous Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme standing at the bottom of the stairs while staring at me as if I were to be their next meal. Jasper bent down and put his hands on my knees.

"Evelyn, love, can you stand up or do you want me to carry you up the stairs?" Jasper asked softly. I looked at Jasper and started to sob again.

"He was pronounced dead and we buried him! Dad is a vampire and he is going to harm my mother for disobeying him!" I sobbed. My hands started to flicker with some flames. Alice jumped away from me as the flames caught and began to get bigger in hands. Jasper grabbed my hands and put my palms together to keep me from making them bigger.

"I will make sure that your mother and Charlie remain safe now that your father is a vampire," Jasper said. I stopped the flames and pulled Jasper into my arms.

"Jazz, please protect mom and Charlie," I sobbed. Jasper picked me up and held me in his arms like a baby. "I love you so much."

"I love you more," Jasper whispered in my ear. "Would you care to meet my family now or later?"

"I think I need an hour to myself," I said. Jasper chuckled as he carried me to his room. I saw that it had paintings on the wall and a large L-shaped couch by the window. Jasper put me down and I walked around the room to marvel at all the paintings.

"Do you like those paintings?" Jasper asked.

"You painted them?" I asked.

"Yes, there are a few that I am going to put up, but I needed your opinion first," Jasper said. He took my hand and led me to another room with canvas that were painted on and empty canvases. A few of the canvas were on easels that formed a semi-circle and were covered with white sheets.

"Let's start from the one on the left," I said. Jasper smiled as he lifted the white sheet and showed me a painting of my eyes.

"I painted this the first day we met," Jasper said. We moved on to the next painting to a full view of my smiling face when we went ice skating. I stared at the next painting to see it was us at school during lunch last month. Each painting afterward was of our dates and all the time we spent together. The last painting was not something we had done yet. "Alice told me she had a vision about this and it was something she really wants to come true."

"It is a painting of our wedding," I said. Jasper put his arms around me as he stood behind me and we looked at the painting. "Is it taking place at your ranch in Houston?"

"Yes, I would love to get married there to my true love," Jasper whispered into my ear. He nibbled on my ear and made a trail of kisses down my neck. I let out a small gasp when Jasper ran his hands across my stomach and his thumbs grazed the bottom of my breasts.

"Jazz," I groaned. Jasper picked me up and carried me back to his room. I giggled as we fell onto the couch and went back to kissing each other. Jasper ran his hands up my legs and nuzzled his face in between my breasts. "Yes, I am ready for this."

"I love you," Jasper purred. I grabbed a fistful of Jasper's hair as he lifted my shirt a little and put his tongue in my navel. Jasper fondled my navel as I tried to keep myself from screaming out loud.


	6. The Time has Come

_**Jasper's POV:**_

Evelyn took a deep breath as she slept in my arms. I checked her body for any bruises and held her close to me. Evelyn stirred when I sat up on the pull out bed to my couch and she ran her hand up my back. I turned to see she was smiling at me and was trying to pull me back down. I leaned back and kissed her lips first and moved to her neck.

"Are you still in pain?" I asked. Evelyn shook her head as she put her arms around my neck.

"No, I am feeling great right now since we are now a true couple," Evelyn said. I chuckled as I got up and got some clothes on. Evelyn went to her bags to get some of her clothes out. I walked over to her in only just a pair of jeans and put my arms around her waist.

"You are such an amazing woman to still be with me after all the things you have heard about me and my family," I said. Evelyn giggled as she slipped into her favorite pajama pants and new nightshirt. We went downstairs to meet the rest of the family and I never let go of Evelyn's hand as went into the living room. Esme smiled when she saw me and Evelyn standing close to one another.

"This must be the darling girl that stolen your heart," Carlisle said as he walked over. He shook Evelyn's hand and gave her a big hug. "Thank you for being in my son's life."

"You are welcome," Evelyn said. Carlisle stepped back and let Esme give her a hug before I could have her back. Emmet clapped my shoulder and gave me a little shake.

"So, you finally took a human girl's innocence in our own house. You are one sick vampire," Emmet said. Evelyn blushed as I pulled her closer to me and kissed the top of her head. Edward and Alice remained on the other side of the room.

"She will get us killed with the powers she has," Edward said. Evelyn reached to jump at Edward, but I kept a firm grip on her. Alice smacked Edward's arm and she skipped over to give Evelyn a hug.

"I hope you remain in the family for a long time," Alice said.

"As do I," Evelyn said as she looked up at me. I smiled, lifted her chin, and kissed her lips. Emmet let out a shout of excitement and embraced the two of us. Someone let out a lout roar and hit the window to the living room. I looked to see Evelyn's father banging on the window. Evelyn screamed and she hid behind me as her father tried his best to get into the house.

"I am going to kill you for what you did to my daughter!" Evelyn's father snarled.

"Jasper, get her out of here," Carlisle said. I picked Evelyn up on my back and ran for the back door. We went deep into the forest to get as far away as possible. Evelyn held on as tight as she could as I got faster and faster. I jumped a creek and was attacked by a werewolf. Evelyn screamed as she went flying and hit a tree trunk.

"EMBRY, I HAVE EVELYN WITH ME!" I shouted. The wolves stopped and I ran to Evelyn. She had hit her head pretty hard and was cradling her arm close to her body. Someone let out a roar and we looked to see Evelyn's father in the air. I quickly picked Evelyn up and ran with her in my arms.

"Jasper," Evelyn said. I felt her blood go down my arm and the smell filled up my nose as I ran. Before I could get off the werewolf territory, Evelyn's father attacked me and Evelyn went flying in the air and she was dangling off a cliff.

"EVELYN!" I roared.

"JASPER!" Evelyn screamed as she tried to grab onto something. I threw Evelyn's father off of me and ran for Evelyn. She reached out for me, but slipped and fell down the cliff. I jumped after her and tried to grab her. Evelyn hit a large rock with her leg and landed in the water. I prepared to hit the water and grabbed onto Evelyn before she went to the bottom of the ocean. When we surfaced above the water, I looked to see the werewolves taking Evelyn's father away. Embry saw me and ran to meet us at the beach. Evelyn was knocked out and was breathing heavily. I swam with her to the beach and put her on her back to do CPR on her before Embry showed up. She spat out the water in her lungs and she cried out in pain from her arm and leg.

"JASPER, EVELYN!" Embry shouted as he ran to us with a towel in his hands. I grabbed the towel and wrapped Evelyn in it before we went to Billy's house.

Billy froze when he saw me carrying Evelyn in a towel with some of her blood on it. Sam had Evelyn's father locked up somewhere far away from Embry and Evelyn. I put Evelyn on the couch and went to call Carlisle. Embry kept Evelyn company as the rest of the pack went to the territory border to escort the rest of my family over here.

"She hit her head on a tree, broke her arm and broke her leg," I said. Evelyn was crying when I peeked into the living room.

"Jasper, she needs to go to the hospital. Take her to the hospital and I will meet you there," Carlisle said before he hung up.

"Billy, I need to borrow your truck," I said. Billy tossed me the keys and ran to get Embry to carry Evelyn to the truck. I started the truck and went to help Embry get Evelyn into the backseat of the truck. Evelyn reached out to me and called out my name as I closed the door and got into the driver's seat.

"Are we going to the hospital in Forks?" Embry asked frantically.

"Yes and we will make it just in time," I said. Evelyn groaned as I hit the gas once we were off the reservation. Embry sang a lullaby to Evelyn to keep her calm during the ride. I looked at her through the rear view mirror and saw she was keeping a close eye on me as well. We got to the hospital to find a team of nurses and doctors waiting for us. I carried Evelyn inside and let the doctor's have her once we reached the ER doors. I stared at the doors once they closed and let out a loud roar in frustration.

* * *

Evelyn held my hand as we were on the hospital bed together and were watching a movie on her laptop. She was to be kept in the hospital for the next two months to keep a close eye on her anemia and the concussion. I looked at Evelyn and saw she was finally asleep. Embry entered the room with some drinks for him and I and he brought me my clothes from my house.

"The Cullens leave this weekend and are little worried about leaving you behind. Martha said that she has moved some furniture into the new house for you, Bella, Jacob, Jason and Evelyn to move into once Evelyn gets released from the hospital," Embry said.

"Thanks," I said as I put the laptop on he bedside table and got up to give Evelyn some space to sleep.

"No, I should be thanking you for trying to protect my baby sister from my estranged father. If you had not been there from the beginning, I am not sure what would have happened," Embry said. I looked at Evelyn and ran my fingers against her cheek.

"She kept telling me that she was glad that I was there for her throughout the whole thing. I made a promise to never leave her and I will keep that promise until the day I die," I said. Embry put his hand on Evelyn's hand and the two of us looked at the one person that was keeping us together as friends. Bella entered with Jacob and Jason, I looked at my nephew and then to Bella.

"Carlisle wants to see you outside," Bella said. I followed Bella out of the room and saw Edward and Carlisle standing not too far from the room. Jason cooed as I took him to give Bella a break. Edward watched me play with Jason as I walked over to them. Bella went back into the room to talk to Jacob and Embry.

"You want talk to me, Carlisle?" I asked.

"Jasper, I am concerned about leaving you here alone after what has just happened. Please reconsider coming with us," Carlisle said. I shook my head and looked at Carlisle.

"Evelyn needs me here and I promised that I would never leave her," I said. Edward held up a letter with the Volturi crest on the envelope. I took it and opened it to see i was addressed to me and Evelyn.

'Jasper and Evelyn,

I send my congratulations to your long relationship with one another. It has come to my attention that sweet Evelyn has a special power that would do the Volturi a great justice to have as one of us. Seeing as how she is currently human and knows too much about us, I wish to meet the couple after the high school graduation this coming spring.

Until then,

Aro'

"That is only in four months," I said.

"Then I guess we have to stay here to make sure that you and Evelyn remain safe," Carlisle said.

"No, go like planned and I will call you if something comes up," I said. I turned to take Jason back to Bella and to get away from them. Evelyn was smiling at Jacob's story of how he captured Richard and how he tried to use his fatherly power of persuasion to get Jacob to let him out of the cage. I looked at my darling Evelyn and let out a small sigh when she looked at me and reached out for me to join her on the bed.

"I have some good news," Evelyn said once I was seated on the bed and Jason was in Jacob's arms.

"Tell him already," Bella giggled.

"Alright, Jasper Whitlock, I love you more than anything in the world. From this moment on, you will be more than just my boyfriend, but the father of my child," Evelyn said. I stiffened and stared at Evelyn for a moment before I finally answered her.

"You are pregnant and I was going to propose to you today," I chuckled as I pulled out my mother's wedding band. "Will you marry me once we graduate high school?"

"Oh my god, yes," Evelyn gasped. I put the ring on her finger and pulled her into my arms. Evelyn started to cry as we sat in other arms and relished in the good news from both us.


	7. A New Life is About to Begin

_**Jasper's POV:**_

I held onto Evelyn's hand as she walked up out of the airport to the car before going to see the Volturi in Volterra. Evelyn sat in the passenger seat and she laughed as she watched me throw the bags into the trunk before run to get into the driver's seat. It was my idea to spend our spring break in Italy and see that the Volturi wanted with the two of us. Before we left, Evelyn had her hair redone and it was now highlighted with red and red on her black hair. I kissed Evelyn's engagement ring and gave her hand a quick squeeze before I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Okay, I need an answer about what we are going to name the baby," Evelyn said. I groaned for the fifth time since we got on the plane in Seattle.

"We are not even sure how many kids you are carrying and what their genders are going to be when they come out. How do you expect me to pick out the name of one when we have no idea of whether the baby or babies are going to be a boy or girl," I said for the sixteenth time this week.

"Jazz, I want at least one boy name and one girl name in case we have a boy or girl or even both," Evelyn said. She put her hand on my upper thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Stop that before I drive this car into a ditch," I groaned as Evelyn moved her hand up my thigh. "Okay, I like the idea of naming our daughter Rose after you. Her name can be Jasmine Rose Whitlock. Then our son can be named Edmund Alexander Whitlock."

"I like our girl's name, but I want our son to be named after you. He can be Edmund Jasper Whitlock," Evelyn said.

"But I like the name Alexander," I said.

"Fine, Alexander Jasper Whitlock," Evelyn giggled.

"Never mind, I liked Edmund Jasper Whitlock," I said. Evelyn punched my arm a few times as she laughed at me. I smiled as we pulled into the main gate to Volterra and looked for one of the guards. I stopped the car in the shadow of a building and got out when I saw Alec, Dimitri and Jane standing under one of the arcs to a building.

"She smells very delicious and it seems she is going to have a baby here soon," Felix said as he liked his lips. Evelyn squeaked when she saw Felix take one step forward.

"Stay where you are and I will help her out of the car," I said as I closed the door. I opened Evelyn's door and took her hand to help her get out of the car. She remained close to me as we walked over to them. Jane held her head up as we followed Dimitri into the building. We reached the main area where the Volturi meet everyone and find the brothers reading their numerous books.

"Well, that is an exquisite smell," Caius said. I put my arm around Evelyn as Aro turned to look at the two of us. Markus remained quiet as Aro slowly walked over to us.

"This is the woman that made you leave your family. I can see as to why you left them," Aro said. He smiled at Evelyn and looked her over before he fell upon her baby belly. "So, the rumors are true about this child being carried by this woman. She seems to be strong enough to carry the child just like sweet Bella. How is Bella and her son doing?"

"They are doing well and living as normal humans. Jason is not experiencing any signs of his vampire side and is not causing any danger around the other humans around him," I said. Evelyn's mood changed as Markus walked over and stared at her in amazement.

"She looks familiar," Markus said. I pulled Evelyn closer and put my lips to the top of her head.

"Now I see what you mean, brother," Caius said.

"Her father became one of us not too long ago and is currently living with the Cullens to learn their ways and to not become dangerous," I said.

"Back to the child you seem to have created, how is it the child has not caused any health problems to your mate as of yet? Your mate seems to be doing well while carrying the child in her," Aro said as he pointed to the baby. I put my free hand on Evelyn's belly and she covered mine with her hand. Her hand was hot from the fire that was trying to emit from her hands in fear.

"Remain calm, my love," I whispered. The guards got closer as Evelyn's heart rate picked up speed and became louder.

"I am of witch descent," Evelyn said.

"You seem to have a great power with your ancestry and it would do our family some good will if you and your mate joined us here in Italy," Aro said with a wide smile.

"Please forgive my rude manner, but I do not have any want to be here with your family when I have my own," Evelyn said bravely. Caius' hands twitched under his sleeves as he stared at Evelyn.

"May I have a look into your memories?" Aro asked as he reached out to her. Evelyn lifted out her hand and Aro quickly grabbed it. "Marvelous, you are an exquisite young woman to have such a background like yours. The scar seemed to have protected you from many people and has brought you to this man. Are you willing to give up your mortality to be with this man to keep him alive after knowing so much about us?"

"I knew about your existence as child and was never afraid of you since I learned that all the scary stories that other children learned were real. I have kept it a secret thus far and am willing to keep it a secret for longer to keep my loved ones safe," Evelyn said like she said to me when we first started dating.

"Will you become one of us to give us ease that what you said is true even though your family may cast you out?" Markus asked.

"Yes, I will," Evelyn said.

"Welcome to our ever growing family," Caius said.


	8. Becoming One

_**Evelyn's POV:**_

I watched Jasper admire our ultrasound photo of our baby and talk to it like it was our unborn child. Bella took the picture Jasper and hit his head lightly. Jacob was mad at my decision to become a vampire to ensure my safety, my child's safety and Jasper's safety. Embry has refused to speak to me since I returned from Italy and is always out when I visit the reservation. Jasper leaned over to kiss my belly before he got up to get our bags ready for school tomorrow.

"Triplets, two boys and one girl," Jasper muttered. "And we only had sex once, so that means they are from the same egg and sperm."

"Jasper Whitlock, please do not say that around me," I shuddered as I pushed him away. Jasper watched me waddle into the kitchen to get something to eat when I saw all the wedding magazines that were strewn all over the counter. I ran my fingers over one of the magazines and felt a twinge of magic tingle through my fingers. "That was a little odd just now."

"Evelyn," Jasper growled. I spun around and fell to my knees within seconds. Jasper was in the kitchen with his arms around me. Bella and Jacob ran in to see I was clutching the counter edge and hold on tightly to Jasper. My legs were shaking as I tried to stand myself up and I was taking deep ragged breathes. The doorbell rang and Jacob went to answer it. I got to my feet and was able to stand properly when Embry entered the kitchen.

"Embry, you have to be careful right now," Bella said as Embry grabbed me and pulled me to him. I lightly collided with his chest and he held me in his arms like when I got hurt as a little girl.

"You will not make it as a human when these three babies are born. Either you or one of the babies will die," Embry whispered in my ear. I hit his chest repeatedly and pushed him away.

"I am not going to become scared like your mother and my mother! Do not make me have to make this decision of cutting you all out of my life! I have two more months before graduation and three more months before I have to deliver these babies! There is nothing you can do to get me to not have these babies," I shouted. Jasper pulled me back to him and glared at Embry for talking about someone dying when the babies are to come.

"Your mother knows what will happen to you if you go through with this! Please do not let this go through!" Embry said. I stepped forward and punched him in the face. Embry fell back and covered his left cheek. My hand was hot with the fire burning within it and a few embers flickering out of the sides. Jacob removed Embry's hand to see the punch had let a slight burn on his cheek.

"I want you out of my house," I growled. Embry scurried away from me when he saw my fire get bigger and he ran out of the house. My fire went away and I felt a cool rush of water flow over me. Cool, gentle hands slid up my arms and were soon paired with a pair of cool, soft lips to the back of my ear.

"Shall we continue with planning this wedding?" Jasper muttered. I nodded and we commenced to planning our grand wedding.

* * *

Jasper helped me into my graduation gown when we were getting ready at the gym. All the other students were running around for all of their last minute things and I could not help but to laugh. The Cullens were coming to see the graduation and were going to fly with us to Texas for the wedding in three weeks. Belle adjusted my cap and pinned it to my hair for me before she placed my shoes on the ground for me to slip them on quickly. I was sad for Bella sitting far away from Jasper and I even if she took her married name of Black or her maiden name of Swan. But, Bella reminded me that I was very lucky to sit right next to Jasper throughout the whole graduation. Jessica and Angela ran over to me to give me a big hug. Mike and Eric shook hands with Jasper and smiled at me and the girls. Bella left to find Jacob with a present for me and Jasper.

"Ready to get this over with?" Jessica asked. I giggled as I put my hands on my stomach and looked at Jasper.

"I have waiting for this moment for some time," I said. Angela pulled out a camera and had another student take our photo. Jasper bent down to put his chin on my shoulder and his hands on my belly. The picture was taken and Angela squealed when she looked at Jasper and me together.

"You two are perfect for each other! I mean look at how cute they look together in this picture," Angela said. She passed the camera around and gave me a big hug.

"You are right, Angela," Mike said sullenly. He asked me out when Jasper went out to hunt for a week and felt stupid for being rejected by both me and Bella in the same school year. Since then, he has kept quiet about his little crush on Bella and me for a long time.

"Okay, after graduation we are going to Evelyn and Jasper's place for a small party and we will get ready for the wedding," Jessica said. Alice and Edward walked over to us with the rest of the Cullens.

"We are having the party at our house and it is going to small but tons of fun," Alice said. I gave her a hug and went to greet the rest of the family. Esme and Rosalie admired my pregnancy glow and how good I looked with three babies. Emmet and Eward teased Jasper about becoming a father and a husband so fast. Jessica and Angela greeted Alice and Rosalie with hugs as I walked a little bit with Carlisle.

"Have you been eating regular human food lately?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I have not had any cravings for blood just the normal cravings for some odd food at certain moments. I am alright Carlisle and Jasper is taking really good care of me," I said. Carlisle looked at Jasper to see he was laughing with his brothers after a hard split from the family. Someone tapped on the microphone and cleared their throats.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please find your seats and we are going to start the ceremony," the principal announced.


	9. The End of One Story, the Beginning

_**Evelyn's POV:**_

I held onto Jasper's hand as we waited for our turn to walk through the seated audience to get to our seats in the front row. As I walked/waddled behind Jasper, our families stood up and snapped as many photos as they could to capture my last moments as a human. Mom was crying as Charlie quickly got a few photos before he had to sit back down. Dad was smiling as well and he looked a little sad to see me about to end my childhood to become a wife and a mother within a few weeks. Jasper smiled at me as we sat next to each other and he took my hand in his before he kissed the top of my hand. Our principal got up on the stage and smiled as he waited for everyone to be seated. I barely paid any attention throughout his speech and I still do not even know his name. Jasper rubbed my thigh as Jessica stepped up to the podium to make the speech that we helped her write. I took in a deep breathe as Jessica began her speech and went on about how we all have changed form when we all started school to this present moment. Jasper looked at me as I ran the tips of my fingers over my large stomach and move on to fiddling with my engagement ring.

"Relax, we are almost at the end," Jasper said. Everyone started to applaud and all the graduates got ready to walk the stage.  
The principal got up on the stage and motioned for the graduates to remain seated.

"By the request of our dear Dr. Cullen, we are to have his son, Jasper, come up on the stage to make a small speech. Jasper, the stage is yours," the principal said. Jasper stood up and had me stand up with him. I timidly walked up to the stage with Jasper's hand in mine and looked at Angela and Jessica with a scared face. They shrugged their shoulders as they looked at Bella to see she was smiling at me. Jasper helped me up the steps to the stage and he walked me over to the podium.

"Good afternoon everyone, I would like to read something that I have had with me for a few months now. The woman standing on this stage is my beautiful fiancee that is going to be having our first three children here soon. So, instead of getting married like we had planned for three weeks from now, I asked to to read my vow today. But, only if that is okay with everyone else."

"Go ahead," the audience shouted. Jasper took my hand and he smiled at me.

"Evelyn, you captured my heart the moment I saw you and had our awkward conversation. It was amazing to hear your life story and fell in love with your laugh and your beautiful smile. When you told me that you were pregnant and agreed to marry me, I felt like a different person and my stone cold heart shattered and formed a new heart that beats only for you. On this day, I promise to hold you when you are in need of arms to cry in and to support you for all that you need to help or when you need someone to help you get through something. I will do everything in my power to keep you from harm's way and to make sure that there is roof over your head and food on your table. I love you so much," Jasper said. I pulled his face to mine and gave him a deep kiss. The audience went crazy and started to applaud for us.

"I love you so much," I whispered. Jasper put his arms around me and we looked at the crowd. The principal shook Jasper hand and gave me a hug before we went to sit down to wait for our turn to get our diplomas.

* * *

I rushed to the living room in Peter and Charlotte's house in Houston and screamed. Jasper and Peter jumped from the couch and looked at me with scared eyes. I started to cry as I grabbed at my shirt and started to fall to my knees. Carlisle and Alice ran into the room and they took me out of the living room and to Jasper's room. I thrashed around on the bed and grabbed handfuls of the sheets on the bed.

"The contractions are getting closer and are getting much stronger," Carlisle said. Mom cooed to me as my contraction died down and I went back to sobbing. Jasper entered the room timidly and I screamed at him.

"This is all your fucking fault that I am going through this shit! How could you do this to me?" I screamed. Jasper winced when I cursed at him for five minutes and had another contraction.

"How was she able to get to the living room without dropping to her knees in pain from her contraction?" mom asked Carlisle.

"She needed to see Jasper," Alice said as she dabbed my forehead with a wet towel. Esme and Rosalie brought in some equipment for Carlisle. I reached out to Jasper and he quickly grabbed my hand. He put his cool lips on my cheek and murmured sweet words to me. I squeezed his hand when another contraction came and I let out a piercing scream.

"Mom, get out now," I huffed. Mom quickly left like we had planned and Esme closed the bedroom door. Rosalie was on the other side of Jasper and she put her hand next on Alice's shoulder as Carlisle put gloves on.

"Evelyn, if you are not able to push the babies out, I will have to cut you open," Carlisle warned me.

"Please do what you must to bring them into this world," I huffed. Carlisle had Esme and Rosalie set up the things that were to hold up my legs to help with my the pushing part of all of this. Jasper held me up and he kissed my shoulder as I pushed with all of my might. Alice coached me as I pushed and she wiped my face when I took a breaks. The first baby came out within ten minutes of pushing and the baby was whisked to be weighed and cleaned before the next two arrived. I saw Bella at the door and she took the baby to be cleaned before I could see. Jasper kissed the spot behind my ear and hummed our favorite song in my ear. Five minutes later, I was pushing baby number two out and it was harder now that I was exhausted from baby number one. This baby took two minutes to come out and was given to mom to be cleaned. I was no longer able to keep my eyes open and my body was all out of strength to continue.

"Evelyn, stay awake please," Carlisle said. My head began to sway back and forth and it fell back. My hand fell from Jasper's and I started to feel the world spin. "Her anemia is going crazy and it has made her lose all her strength. Alice, get the needle with the caffeine and iron in it. Jasper, get her to stay awake for as long as possible."

"Jasper, are we done yet?" I gurgled. Jasper lifted my head and looked at me with scared eyes.

"You still have one more to deliver and we are parents. Stay awake for just a little longer," Jasper said. I smiled as I nodded and gasped as I felt a sharp pain that woke me up.

"She is having another contraction," Carlisle said. I screamed as I pushed one last time and heard the last baby cry. Jasper smiled and he held me in his arms as we watched our last baby be taken to be weighed and cleaned like the other two. I closed my eyes and felt the cooling waves of the ocean on a hot summer's day wash over me and relax all of my muscles.


	10. At Long Last

_**Jasper's POV:**_

I heard Evelyn's heartbeat begin to slow down and I froze when Alice ran to grab the needle with venom. Evelyn slid onto the bed and I turned to see she was slipping into the dark. Carlisle told Esme to move me out of the way and he started CPR on Evelyn. I remained by the door as I watched the person who made my heart beat begin to fade into the darkness of death. Rosalie took me out of the room and I walked like a zombie to see my three newborns. Edward and Emmet were holding my two sons and Bella had my little girl.

"What are their names going to be?" Bella asked.

"Edmund Jasper Whitlock, Alexander Sebastian Whitlock and Jasmine Rose Whitlock," I said as I took my baby girl from her aunt. Jasmine had her mother's face and she was the smallest of the three. "My sweet baby girl, you are such a beautiful girl like your mother."

"Jasper," Carlisle said. I looked up at him quickly and waited for his news on Evelyn. "She is still alive and is not in need of the venom. Evelyn is still human for now and she is asking to see the triplets and you."

"Okay," I said. Emmet and Edward followed me into the room to see Evelyn was sitting up and was connected to an IV drip.

"Hello daddy," Evelyn said just like she practiced.

"Hello mommy," I said with a smile. She reached for Jasmine and she admired at the work she had done for the past few months.

"So beautiful like her daddy," Evelyn said. Emmet and Edward showed her Edmund and Alexander. "We are officially parents to three beautiful babies, Jasper."

"Yes we are, my love," I said. Evelyn laughed at how Emmet started to make fun of me and how I will be when the children get older.

* * *

The Volturi sent us a congratulations on the triplets birth and were excited for the day they would meet Mrs. Whitlock and the three Whitlock children. I held onto Evelyn's hand as she went through the change after she had a cardiac arrest the day after the triplets were born. Alice kept me company when I stayed in the room with the triplets sleeping in their crib.

"Do you regret divorcing me?" Alice asked.

"No, otherwise I would not be as happy as I am now and I would have my two sons and daughter. Evelyn would just be my friend that I would watch get older and eventually die since we could not be together," I said. Alice smiled at me and she looked at Evelyn.

"I am glad that you found Evelyn," Alice said. "She has made you even happier than when you were with me. Evelyn is the person you were meant to be with."

"Thank you very much, Alice," I said. Evelyn's heartbeat stopped beating and I released her hand. Alice and I took a step back as we waited for Evelyn to open her eyes. Jacob stepped into the room with Jason in his arms and Embry by his side. Evelyn opened her eyes and sat up in the bed slowly. I smiled at how she was able to keep her beautiful hazel eyes somehow.

"Jasper, I do not feel any different," Evelyn said. Embry chuckled and walked over to me.

"That is because you still look like the Evelyn, but you smell and look like one of them," Embry said. Evelyn got to her feet and she slowly walked over to me. I took her hand and smiled as she reached to touch my face.

"You are the most unique vampire that I have ever met, Mrs. Whitlock," I chuckled. Evelyn peeked around me and looked at our sleeping children.

"Can I still breastfeed the babies?" Evelyn asked. Carlisle entered the room and smiled.

"You are not a full vampire because of family heritage on both sides of the family. The same goes for your father and he knows that as well. So, yes, you can breastfeed you babies like a normal human," Carlisle said.

"Good, get out of my room so I can have a private moment with my soon to be husband," Evelyn ordered. Everyone left us with smiles and a few quiet laughs. I held onto Evelyn as she put her head on my chest and took in the soft breathing of the babies.

"They are very calm for three babies," I muttered. Evelyn went over to the crib and peeked in to watch them sleep. I stood behind her with my arms around her waist and my chin on her right shoulder. "I love you so much."

"I love you to," Evelyn said. "Let me get changed and we go see how the arrangements on the wedding are going. We only have a few days before the big day and I want everything to be perfect."

I laughed as Evelyn went into the closet to get changed. I grabbed one of the baby monitors and went to the door to wait for her. Evelyn emerged in my sweater and her favorite pair of pants. She also had her favorite pair of shoes on before she deemed herself ready to go see how the house was being set up.  
Bella gave Evelyn a hug when we entered the backyard and she admired Evelyn's new body. Martha ran over to give Evelyn a big hug and give her the tour of the backyard. Bella stood next to me as we watched Evelyn marvel at everything that was done while she was going through her change.

"So, you are a father and a husband," Bella said. I smiled as I pulled her close to me and gave her a sideways hug.

"Thank you for bringing Evelyn to Forks when she was in need of a place to stay. If you had not of done that, then I would not be as happy as I am today," I said. Bella punched my ribs and went to find Jacob and Jason. Richard walked over to me and he watched the girls giggle at all the decorations.

"You better take care of my daughter and grandchildren," Richard said. I turned to him to see he was glaring at me.

"Sir, I will die to make sure Evelyn and the children are safe," I said. Richard clapped my shoulder and shook me a little. Evelyn skipped back over to me and jumped to give me a hug.

"Everything is beautiful, Jazzy-Bear," Evelyn said. I kissed her cheek and held her close to me as we saw Charlie and Martha share a quick sweet moment. The baby monitor went off and we went to see which one of the three was crying. Jasmine was asleep while Edmund was screaming and swinging his arms and legs around. Evelyn picked him up and took him to the rocking chair while I went to get a burp rag for her. I admired my son and my wife from the door and watched at how Evelyn glowed as she smiled at our darling little boy.


End file.
